freddy x oc
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Cuando Crystal decide buscar trabajo acabara de criada en el 1428 de Elm Street, donde ahora los slasher usan esa casa como residencia, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando ella conozca a Freddy Krueger?
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Crystal y soy una de las adolescentes que vive en Elm Street.

Desde hace algunos años se sabe de la existencia de los slasher y a quienes el gobierno intentado controlar con nulos resultados. Es aquí donde empieza mi historia.

Desde hace mucho tiempo ,casi desde que nací he vivido en Springwood, tuvimos que desalojar el pueblo, cientos de personas huyeron de ellos mientras ellos se solo tenemos un puñado de personas viviendo a escondidas en el pueblo, pero esto no no sirve de nada ya que ellos siempre nos encuentran.

No tiene ningún problema con que llevamos aquí siempre y cuando no nos metamos en medio de sus cacerías. Desde el comienzo sí orden un toque de queda para los jóvenes de hasta 21 años ya que los adolescentes eran su presa favorita. Sin embargo la necesidad de comida y dinero hacía que alguno de nosotros nos arriesgaramos para trabajar y es aquí donde comienza mi historia.

NORMAL POV

Crystal avanzó hasta el 1428 de Elm Street desde dónde se había enviado una oferta de trabajo, según el folleto se necesitaba la criada joven para atender la casa, pero nadie había querido solicitar ese empleo por buenas razones: la primera eran los horarios debías trabajar durante todo el día y algunas noches o ser directamente interna; el segvioundo y realmente el único problema de trabajo eran las personas para quiénes ofrecías tú servicios: los slashers.

Ellos se habían instalado años atrás en la ciudad de Springwood Ohio ,más concretamente,en la antigua casa del asesino conocido como Freddy.

La población,sobre todo infantil había decaído, y pese a tener noticias librarse de ellos cuanto antes ningún ciudadano había recibido noticias de apoyos militares.

Crystal volvió a la realidad, y con mucho nerviosismo y un poco de miedo llamo a la puerta. Rápidamente fue recibida por uno de los cenobitas concretamente Pinhead quién le ofreció entrar y la preguntó si buscaba el empleo de interna a lo que ella respondió que sí. Para su sorpresa fue contratada inmediatamente-¿Y ya está no me vas a preguntar nada más? - preguntó ella extrañada- por si no te has dado cuenta nosotros no somos el tipo de personas a la que la gente se quiera acercar. Ha sido la única que ha venido hasta ahora y el anuncio lleva puesto más de un mes.- Pinhead la guió hasta el salón, dónde Freddy, Jason, Myers ( que residian allí junto a Pinhead) jugaban a las cartas.- chicos ella es...- Crystal- se presentó.- seré vuestra interna a partir de ahora.- Jason se levantó y la abrazó como saludo de bienvenida y Myers la estrechó la mano. Freddy se quedó completamente quieto en la mesa mientras la observaba con sus ojos oscuros. Supuso que se estaría fijando en su físico, ya qué destacaba por encima de la media en casi todos los rasgos, ella era más alta; de piel más clara y rosada; tenía el pelo corto con flequillo largo y de color marrón oscuro, lo que hace destacar la claridad de sus ojos azules, pero, sobre todo, lo que más destacaba de su cuerpo eran sus curvas,completamente exageradas para una joven de su edad, como referencia os diré que superaba en pecho y cintura a Rias Gremory (personaje del anime High School dxd).

Ahora te enseñaré tu habitación- dijo Pinhead haciéndola una seña para que subiera las escaleras.

Llegó hasta el pasillo y giró a la derecha junto a él, él la abrió la puerta de la pared izquierda. No había mucho, una cama una mesa una estantería de una pequeña cómoda con cajones para la ropa, suficiente para Crystal.- el desayuno se sirve a las 7 de la mañana comemos a las 15:00 y cenamos a las 21:00. - le informó.- eres libre de andar por la casa en caso de que no te necesitemos. Ahora te escribiré nuestros números de teléfono para que los guardes en el caso de que necesitemos algún servicio te mandaremos un mensaje.- Pinhead se despidió de Crystal y la dejó instalarse.

Pasó media hora hasta que consiguio desempaquetar toda su ropa y sus objetos, al salir Pinhead la dio una hoja de papel con los números de todos inmediatamente los puso a guardarlos en su agenda de teléfono. En el papel venía además, una detallada información de cómo comunicarse mejor con ellos, en especial con Michael y Jason a quién es únicamente podría escribir mensajes.

Tras acabar de instalarse bajó de nuevo al salón empezó a preparar la cena, ya que eran las 8 de la tarde y según los horarios la quedaba una hora para terminar de servir la comida les avisó, a lo que ellos llegaron rápidamente, tras la cena todos excepto Freddy se fueron a dormir y Crystal se subió a la habitación tras fregar los platos media hora después.

Se tumbó en el colchón mullido y se tapó con las sábanas azules, mirando el armario que había enfrente de la cama pensando en si había hecho bien en adoptar ese trabajo, pero de una cosa estaba segura,había hecho bien al marcharse de casa, no la podía ir peor que antes,para resumir, si te pasas la vida viviendo con un monstruo te acabas acostumbrando a ellos,en comparación los slasher no parecían tan malos.


	2. Tareas domésticas

El despertador de Crystal sonó ,debía levantarse para preparar el desayuno de todos. Fue hasta su armario y cogió una camiseta de manga corta gris y unos pantalones deportivos negros, que apenas la tapaban la mitad de los muslos, se puso unas zapatillas deportivas con calcetines y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Una vez abajo pudo ver a Pinhead y Michael Myers, quiénes se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina charlando.- buenos días Crystal.- saludo el cenobita la muchacha que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras hasta el piso principal, metiéndose después en la cocina para preparar el desayuno.- buenos días a ti también.- contestó la muchacha,sacando unas sartenes y algunos huevos para preparar el desayuno junto a la masa de tortitas y otros productos de alimentación.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar y se sentaron a la mesa dónde Crystal les sirvió sus respectivos desayunos.- Crystal, cómo portavoz principal del grupo ,te informo de que varios de nosotros no estaremos aquí hoy, Freddy es el único que se quedará contigo hasta la noche donde saldrá. Podrías irte a casa en caso de que Freddy no te necesite.- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y desayuno junto a ellos.Más tarde cada uno se fue por su camino para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, aunque era obvio que probablemente fueran a buscar víctimas; esto hizo que el Crystal se quedará a solas con Freddy.

En ese momento ambos estaban en la cocina, Crystal estaba fregando los platos del desayuno mientras Freddy se apoyaba en una encimera al lado de ella. Cuando sólo quedaba un plato por fregar y algunos cubiertos, Crystal encendido el grifo del agua,que golpeó una cuchara haciendo que el agua empapada toda su torso junto con algunas sobras de la nata que habían usado las tortitas. Freddy la ofreció un paño seco para limpiarse, dándose cuenta de que la mezcla entre agua y nata recorría desde la cara hasta el escote de la muchacha, dejando chorros de un líquido viscoso pegajoso y blanco la cara y pecho de la muchacha. Esto hizo que se pusiera rojo, mientras la chica se reía y cogía con su dedo una de las sobras de la nata para llevársela a la boca y relamerse del gusto. Cristal se rió al ver el rostro enrojecido del asesino. -¿ Qué es lo que estabas pensando?- dijo en un tono coqueto y casi seductor. - lo siento no he podido evitarlo, llevo mucho tiempo solo en el mundo de los sueños.- Crystal se agachó para limpiar del suelo lo que quedaba de la nata del desayuno, arrinconando a Freddy en la esquina que formaban el frigorífico y una encimera, lo que hizo que se pusiera cada vez más nervioso. Ahora Crystal se estaba levantando, y su cara había quedado a pocos centímetros de la entrepierna de Freddy. Cristal se resbaló por la humedad del suelo y choco contra los atributos de Freddy, lo que la hizo notar lo duro que estaba. En ese momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, Crystal nunca había tenido pareja y esto le resultaba un poco incómodo y a la vez excitante; mientras que para Freddy esto le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez muy extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se acercaba a él de esa forma. Freddy soltó un leve gemido de sus labios, mientras que Crystal asomaba su cabeza hacia arriba, completamente roja.- perdona- se disculpo la muchacha levantándose del suelo. Freddy la agarró la cabeza con sus manos y dirigió su mirada a la suya para después agacharse y darle un beso en los labios. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer las curvas de Crystal cada vez más rápido ,mientras, ella envolvió con sus manos la espalda de Freddy y uso una de sus piernas para hacer lo mismo con sus caderas. Fred se apoyó en el suelo, hasta quedarse tumbado, con Crystal arrodillada encima de su cintura. Crystal se quitó la camiseta dejando a la vista sus enormes pechos, Freddy dirigió sus manos a las caderas de la joven y ella se levantó un poco para dejar que sus pantis y sus bragas de lino rosa se desprendieran de su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda. Rápidamente agarró el cinturón de Freddy y empezó a desabrocharlo con ansia mientras él se deshacía de su jersey, dejando a la vista su cuerpo quemado y fuerte, lo suficiente como para que se notarán levemente sus músculos. Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, y Crystal pudo ver las grandes proporciones que Freddy ocultaba en sus pantalones, debía de ser de al menos 25 cm de largo y 6 cm de ancho ( igual es muy grande pero mejor). Se agachó y empezó a lamer desde la punta hasta la base mientras era guiada por las manos de Freddy cuidadosamente, de las cuales ninguna llevaba el guante que usaba normalmente.

( Crystal POV)

Freddy se levantó y me ordenó ponerme de espaldas a la encimera que había frente al fregadero. Apoyé mi espalda en el mueble mientras él se levantaba hasta dejar su pene a escasos centímetros de mi boca, saqué la lengua y empecé a lamer cuidadosamente cada centímetro de carne, las quemaduras que lo cubrían ofrecían una textura discontinua y una sensibilidad extra que a juzgar por los gemidos de mi amante sería una envidia para cualquier mortal. Empecé a salivar más y a ir más deprisa haciendo que Freddy me empujara más adentro para que siguiera, sus embestidas aumentaron en frecuencia y fuerza hasta que noté como algo espeso y caliente me bajaba por la garganta, eso hizo que se me saltarán las lágrimas de la impresión y me aferrarse, desesperada, a sus caderas a falta de su ropa. Finalmente, apartó sus manos de mi cabeza, dejándome retroceder dejando hilos de saliva y semen alrededor de su pene, que aún seguía erecto.- Déjame seguir.- supliqué al ver que podía darme má respuesta Freddy se subió los pantalones de nuevo y me ordenó subir a mi habitación, lo que en un primer momento hiciera que me frustrara, pero me dijo que estuviese tumbada en la cama esperándole, como alma que lleva el diablo subí al piso superior y me tumbé en la cama hasta ver cómo él entraba en mi habitación.

Se tumbó a mi lado y empezó de nuevo hasta desabrocharse los pantalones y hacer que nos tapásemos con una manta de cintura para abajo. Me dijo que me pusiera encima para que entrase de forma más continua y él me iría bajando hasta su pecho. Sentí una enorme presión dentro de mí que a los pocos segundos se convirtió en dolor, Freddy estaba rozando el límite de mi pureza, que estaba dispuesta a dejar que me arrancará.-¿ Lista? - yo me agarré a sus hombros y envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Freddy me agarró de la cintura y empujó hacia abajo, provocando que clavara mi uñas en su suéter y mis dientes en su cuello. El dolor fue intenso pero breve, a los pocos minutos él había aumentado la fuerza de sus embestidas haciendo que gritaste su nombre cada vez más fuerte mientras en sudor de nuestros cuerpos hacia que el calor aumentase y nos pegásemos más en uno al otro mientas me humedecía y dilataba cada vez que se movía dentro de mí. - Freddy...si...siento ...mucha presión...- le dije entre gemidos y jadeos.- aguanta un poco más... - dijo él también entre exhalaciones.- ya ... Me queda poco... - con unos cuantos empujones más sentí que algo espeso y caliente se introducía en mi interior. Unos segundos después de eso Freddy me tumbó a su lado mientras me ofrecía su jersey para limpiar el sudor de mi cuerpo. - será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.- dije en un tono de preocupación y nerviosismo mientras Freddy solo me daba una mirada de indiferencia y se encogía de hombros.

Ambos bajamos de nuevo al salón principal ,pero nos quedamos quietos a los pies de la escalera al ver como el resto de asesinos había regresado y nos miraban con los ojos llenos de sorpresa debido a nuestro aspecto. Freddy tenía desabrochado el cinturón del pantalón y el jersey mal puesto; mi aspecto era mucho más desaliñado, tenía el pelo revuelto; la camiseta, mal puesta de forma que se me veía el sujetador por encima de las mangas y el pantalón que prácticamente venía colgando de mis piernas, dejando ver de forma excesiva mi ropa interior.

(Normal POV)

Cuando los asesinos entraron escucharon unos ruidos en el piso superior seguidos de las voces de Freddy y Crystal, y dirigieron su mirada a la escalera al oír como ellos bajaban rápidamente, lo primero que pudieron ver fue el aspecto desaliñado de la muchacha Pinhead, que en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí ya la había cogido gran cariño, se preocupó, esos pensamientos cambiaron de la preocupación a la calma cuando vieron como de las piernas de Crystal se escurrían líquidos transparentes y blancos.- veo que lo habéis pasado bien en nuestra ausencia.- bromeó el cenobita.- Crystal, que se había puesto roja de vergüenza trató de explicar la situación,pero fue interrumpida por Freddy. - a partir de ahora ella será mi novia.- dijo el demonio del sueño haciendo que la chica a la que ahora abrazaba por las caderas se sonrojarse.- Vale,- dijo Pinhead- pero no la distraigas durante su horario laboral.

El resto del día fue bien los seises hablaron depende para seguir asustando a los adolescentes mientras Crystal atendía sus tareas como asistenta de la casa.

Mientras ella preparaba la cena a las 7 de la tarde Pinhead comentaba Freddy la situación que habían visto en el pueblo.- lo digo en serio Krueger, puede ser muy serio, hemos visto con mandos del Ejército llegar a Sprinwood, creo que quieren capturarlos y encerrarnos de por vida y creo que harán cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.- Crystal llama a todos a la mesa media hora después y cenó junto a ellos. Después de recoger los platos y limpiar la mesa se subió a la habitación junto a Freddy, dónde pasaron varias horas repitiendo las acciones que habían realizado durante el día hasta quedarse dormidos.


	3. la semilla del diablo

Habían pasado 8 semanas desde los acontecimientos amorosos entre Freddy y Crystal, dónde ambos lejos de ser más discretos ante la amenaza de una posible captura de los asesinos por parte del ejército, las habían aumentado. Cada noche y también por las tardes el resto de inquilinos tenía que soportar los gemidos y gritos de ambos mientras estaban en la cama.

Esa mañana Crystal se levantó mareada de la cama nada más despertar, por lo que decidió ir al baño a refrescarse, encendió el grifo de agua fría, se refrescó un poco la cara, y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse sintió unas náuseas muy fuertes,se dio la vuelta bruscamente y metió la cabeza en el lavabo, adiós al pollo asado de la cena de ayer. Decidió limpiar de nuevo el baño para evitar malos recuerdos digestivos y bajo lentamente las escaleras un poco mareada todavía y con muy pocas fuerzas. Nada más llegar al salón se tumbó en el sofá vacío y se quedó completamente quieta sujetándose la cabeza y el estómago.

1 ahora después los asesinos bajaron en busca del desayuno encontrando a Crystal está tumbada en el sofá cubierta sudor y totalmente pálida.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Freddy a su novia, quien negó con la cabeza tratando de no moverse.- Llevo una hora con fiebre y náuseas. Además he vomitado nada más levantarme.- Freddy se sentó en el sofá y puso la cabeza de Crystal en su regazo. - tal vez sea algo que hayas comido ayer o a lo mejor has cogido la gripe.- sugirió Pinhead. Crystal negó con la cabeza. Jason cogió su pizarra y escribió. -¿ Qué me dices de los "problemas femeninos?"- sugirió al asesino con máscara de hockey,. - Imposible, nunca antes me había pasado eso al llegarme ese periodo mes. Además, no me viene la regla desde hace...- en ese momento se calló de golpe y se marchó al piso superior.

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR)

En una de las casas alejadas de Elm street un grupo de militares se había reunido para empezar a idear un plan de desalojo de los villanos tras meses de observación.- iremos allí directamente y matemoslos a todos.-dijo un militar joven e inexperto.- negativo.- contestó un oficial de uniforme azul con varios galones y medallas en la solapa derecha de su chaqueta.- por lo que tengo entendido slasher asustan y aterrorizan a todo en barrio, pero que tienen una rehén dentro. Según varios testimonios una joven entró hace alrededor de dos o tres meses a trabajar en esa casa y no ha vuelto a salir puede que la tengan prisionera o ya la hayan asesinado en cualquier caso no debemos correr riesgos de que sospechen de que vamos a entrar. Tenemos un plan de rescate o de recuperación del cadáver, dependiendo de lo que veamos una vez entremos allí. Desde ahora haremos vigilancia nocturna y diurna continua sobre la casa. Y informaremos de las rutinas que tienen. En cuanto tengamos un plan entraremos.-

De vuelta a la casa de Freddy, Crystal, que había salido y entrado de la casa por la puerta trasera del jardín, estaba ahora de vuelta en la casa, usando el baño del piso superior. Había ido a una farmacia y había comprado varias muestras de test de embarazo, había estado esperando todos los resultados de todos los test. Había acordado cómo se dice en base a ello iría al médico.

Crystal salió del baño con las cinco pruebas en su mano y se sentó al lado de Freddy, dejando las muestras en la mesa de café mientras el resto de asesinos se agrupaba alrededor.-¿ Qué estáis mirando todos? Fuera de aquí.- dijo Freddy rozando el enfado por los nervios.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si sale positivo?- preguntó ella.- no lo sé, la verdad tengo muchas dudas sobre esto, en caso de que la tengamos podrías tener mis poderes pero no tengo forma de averiguarlo, y en caso de que no, y queramos darlo en adopción dudo que alguien quisiera recibirlo como si fuera hijo suyo.- ¿Y si lo dejamos a las puertas de la iglesia? - sugirió Crystal.- lo dudo ni yo me llevo bien con la religión ni la religión conmigo.- contestó Freddy.

La alarma que había puesto cristal para mirar el test sonó, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, positivo, ese era el resultado. El resto de los presentes se marchó dejando a Freddy y a Crystal solos para que hablase pero nadie dijo ni una palabra, se pasaron el día evitándose y sin dirigirse la palabra.

Al llegar la noche amos se tuvieron que enfrentar a que dormían en la misma habitación. Freddy trató de buscar algun adolescente al que asesinar durante la noche. Mientras qué Crystal se tumbó en su cama, sollozando hasta quedarse dormida, abrazando su vientre.

A la mañana siguiente, Crystal se despertó y bajo las escaleras dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, pudo ver que los asesinos ya había preparado el desayuno.-¿ Por qué no me habéis despertado?- dijo ella extrañada mientras aún estaba medio dormida.- sería mejor que te quedaras descansando durante estos días.- sugirió Jason escribiendo en la pizarra.- de Freddy no sabemos nada no está en su habitación,ni a ninguna parte de la casa.- Crystal emitió una mirada de decepción y se puso a prepararse una manzanilla para evitar las náuseas.

De repente la puerta del sótano se abrió bruscamente y Freddy subió al piso principal.- tengo que hablar contigo Crystal, ahora.- dijo completamente serio, incluso parecía que estaba furioso. Crystal obedeció y subió junto a él a la habitación que compartían.

-¿ Qué quieres?- dijo Crystal molesta.- sé que he sido un idiota vale, pero es que no se qué hacer. Se supone que somos asesinos, no creo que pueda mantener aquí a un niño y mucho menos con la compañía cerca.- dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros.- sois una familia extraña,pero creo que sería bueno.- le envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura.- y estoy segura de que serás un buen padre.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y compartieron un beso.

( 7 meses después)

Crystal despertó en su cama de nuevo, los meses habían sido muy cansados, de no ser porque algunos de los villanos podían transformar su imagen en la de un humano normal no habría podido conseguir la ropa necesaria ni el alimento adecuado para el periodo de embarazo.

En cuanto a Freddy, él había estado preparando una habitación especial para el bebé. Había estado construyendo una cuna especial con las piezas de hierro que solía haber en las calderas dando una imagen un poco tétrica en la cuna, pero que se compensaba con unas mantas y almohada suaves, reconfortantes y de colores vivos.

Crystal se había levantado del colchón, con alguna dificultad debido al gran volumen de su vientre. - Buenos días Crystal.- dijo Pinhead amablemente.- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? - replicó la muchacha agarrándose el vientre mientras se emitió un leve gemido y se sentaba en el sofá.- llevo con contracciones desde anteayer y casi no he podido dormir.- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo las tienes?-15 minutos más o menos, en cuanto vea a Freddy le diré que se quede.- En ese momento Freddy salió del sótano, acompañado del Dr. Lecter - ¿Qué hace éste aquí? - dijo molesta Crystal.- pensé que sería bueno tener a un médico por aquí.- así es, Freddy me informó de la situación hace unos meses y me puse a estudiar los libros de medicina que tenía, me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue el momento.

Crystal subió con dificultad las escaleras hasta su cuarto en donde cogió ropa para cambiarse, decidiendose finalmente por una camiseta de manga corta y rayas grises junto con un peto vaquero que tiempo atrás la había quedado holgado, pero que ahora era una de las pocas prendas que la valían. Se subió la cremallera de la parte de atrás del peto y bajo las escaleras, inicialmente bajó con rapidez, pero al sentir una contracción más fuerte que las anteriores retrocedió hasta el sofá y se tumbó.

Las horas pasaron, mientras Freddy hablaba con Lecter en la cocina Crystal se había dormido en el sofá y ahora se estaba levantando. Lo primero que notó es que se encontraba muy tensa, y sintió una enorme presión en el vientre, se mareó momentáneamente y decidió refrescarse en el baño del piso superior.

Había llegado a la mitad de la escalera cuando sintió que la presión disminuía, a la vez que la parte inferior de su vestimenta se mojaba desde dentro. Toda la parte interior de sus muslos se había empapado y había un charco enorme que ocupaba tres escalones. - ¡Lecter, Freddy!- gritó hacia la cocina. Ambos llegaron y la vieron agarrada a pasador de las escaleras, arrodillada en un charco formado por el líquido amniótico.- Freddy, súbela a la habitación ahora, voy a coger mi maletín, que no empuje hasta que suba.- dijo el caníbal mientras Freddy se agachaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

Lecter cogió su maletín de la mesa de café y subió las escaleras evitando resbalarse con los charcos que Crystal había formado.

Los tres subieron hasta la habitación, dónde Freddy puso en la cama a Crystal y la ayudó a desnudarse de cintura para abajo. - Voy a medir tu dilatación, así que si notas algo frío es culpa mía.- Lecter se puso unos guantes limpios y empezó a examinar, mientras, Freddy se puso al lado de Crystal agarrándola las manos, ella emitió un leve gemido al notar los dedos de Lecter entre sus piernas, en especial por aquel desinfectante viscoso que se había aplicado, hacía meses que Freddy no bajaba a esa parte de su cuerpo.- Falta poco, ha empezado a moverse, saldrá en breve. Ahora tienes que empezar a empujar.- Crystal se agarró a Freddy y trató de usar todas sus fuerzas para sacar a aquel bebé de su sudor empezó a empapar su camiseta de rayas mientras sujetaba a Freddy con sus manos.- No puedo... Por favor no...- Vamos Crystal, solo un poco más.- animó Freddy a su pareja, dándole un beso en la frente. Crystal respiró hondo y empujó durante varios minutos más.

Un llanto resonó por toda la habitación, Crystal dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de Freddy- Es una niña...- dijo Lecter entregándoles al bebé en una toalla blanca manchada de preciosa, de piel clara, pelo rojo oscuro casi moreno y ojos azules.- ¿Cómo quieres llamarla?- preguntó Crystal a Freddy.- ¿ Qué tal...Diane? Diane Krueger...- Crystal le sonrió en señal de aprobación.- Bienvenida pequeña... - Todo parecía perfecto, durante unos minutos Fred se quedó frente a su novia y su hija recién nacida, hasta que un ruido en la planta de abajo llamó la atención de Lecter y Fred, quiénes bajaron a echar un vistazo.

Ambos fueron al oír-¡QUIETOS! NI SE OS OCURRA MOVEROS- dijo un guardia militar apuntándoles desde el salón con una pistola.-¿ Dónde está?¿Qué la habéis hecho?- preguntó.- Freddy hubiese luchado, pero vio varios coches militares alrededor de la casa a través de las ventanas,- Está arriba.- dijo lanzando su guante al suelo para desarmarse y evitar un disparo, ahora mismo no tenía ningún poder en el mundo real.

Uno de los militares subió a la habitación, escuchando un grito leve y agudo, viendo a Crystal sobre una sábana ensangrentada y con el bebé en guardia cogió su walkietalkie y avisó a su superior - Jefe los tenemos a todos, pero la chica va a necesitar una ambulancia.


	4. Problemas con la justicia

HOSPITAL GENERAL DE SPRINWOOD 16:38)

Crystal suspiró mirando al extremo derecho de su camilla de hospital, lo primero que vio fue a su pequeño bebé, su niña.- Buenos días.- dijo la voz de una mujer desconocida.- me llamo Candy y soy tu enfermera, ¿Qué tal estás?- cansada- respondió Crystal tratando de acomodarse en la camilla.- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?- solo recuerdo estar en la habitación de la casa antes de...- Unos militares te rescataron de esos monstruos, ya no tienes de que preocuparte.- informó la enfermera amablemente.- te dejo en la mesilla un formulario para que lo rellenes, es para la partida de nacimiento de tu hija.- la enfermera se marchó de la habitación, dejando el formulario y un bolígrafo. Crystal se dispuso a comenzar el formulario, puso la fecha actual en día de nacimiento, el nombre de la pequeña, usando el apellido de Freddy, pero al querer rellenar los dos huecos sobre el padre y lugar de nacimiento, pudo ver que el primero ni siquiera estaba en el formulario, y que en el segundo estaba puesto el nombre del hospital.- ¿Eres Crystal Smith?,- preguntó un hombre vestido de militar con un traje azul que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.- si¿Quién es usted?- preguntó ella sospechando del sujeto.- me llamo John Haz soy jefe de operaciones militares especiales, he dirigido el comando que entró en la casa y te rescató. ¿Cómo estás?- Un poco confundida la verdad, está mañana aún la tenía dentro de mi vientre y ahora está junto a mí.-¿Cómo se llama?- Diane,- Diane Smith, un nombre precioso.- Krueger.- corrigió Crystal.- Diane Krueger,- ya veo...- dijo sospechando Jhon echando un vistazo a la sala y el pasillo.- Oye, estamos solos tú y yo aquí.¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Jhon, a lo que Crystal asintió.- Mira, ambos somos adultos, y ambos sabemos que si Freddy consigue un mínimo de poder de cualquier parte, será el fin de Sprinwood, y por lo tanto del resto del ejército no puede controlar los sueños de las personas, y eso incluye también a Freddy, y me temo que con un ser vivo consciente de su existencia y además de que él es su padre puede...traer malas noticias.- ¿Está diciendo que quieren eliminar a mi hija con tal de que Freddy muera?- él negó con la cabeza.- no,no,... Nos bastaría con saber, que Freddy nunca tuviese contacto con ella, y, para evitar problemas, que ella tampoco supiera de él.- ¿Me quiere decir que mienta a mi hija sobre su padre?- No sería una mentira...solo ocultaríamos la verdad.- Jhon se dirigió a la cuna y acarició la mejilla derecha a la recién nacida.- Es una niña preciosa, cuesta creer que la mitad de sus genes sean de Krueger... Sería una pena...que la pasará algo, y encima por una cuestión tan estúpida como un apellido.- ¡LARGESE DE AQUÍ!- dijo Crystal al oír la amenaza.- o avisaré a sus superiores de lo que pretende.- Jhon se fue hacia la puerta y dijo sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.- ¿Y a quien iban a creer? Tan pronto he afirmado a la base que fuiste violada, como puedo cambiar mi testimonio a que eras una prostituta voluntaria para él, da igual cuanto le ames, siempre será un monstruo para todos.- El hombre se marchó con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro.

Tras dejarla sola Crystal se puso a llorar con sus manos tapando su rostro- "las cosas no me pueden ir peor"- pensó.Estuvo llorando por mucho tiempo, puede que horas; sus ojos se habían enrojecido y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas por las lágrimas al igual que sus ojos, la costaba respirar y de sus fosas nasales salía una mucosidad abundante. La última vez que recordó haber llorado así fue al enterarse de la separación de sus padres, sobre todo al enterarse de que debía quedarse con la causante de ello, su madre, su madre y su puto alcoholismo. Cómo la gustaría que su padre estuviese junto a a poco, el cansancio físico debido al parto la venció, haciendo que se quedase dormida en poco tiempo.

( MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS)

Crystal abrió los ojos encontrándose en la sala de calderas,-¿ Freddy?- fue en lo primero que pensó nada más darse cuenta de dónde , tal vez los militares le mantuvieran despierto para evitar que maté a gente.- ¡Crystal!- dijo una voz alegre detrás de ella mientras recibía un asfixiante abrazo- Freddy, por favor para, todavía me duele toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.- Freddy la soltó y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Dónde estás ahora?- preguntó ella preocupada.- en una cárcel militar en medio de la nada, junto a los otros slashers, pero tenemos un plan de escape, me he quedado dormido en la celda para poder verte. Ahora escucha, en unos días irás a testificar en un juicio contra nosotros, no digas nada de lo nuestro o las cosas se pondrán muy feas un militar, llamado...- ¿Jhon?- intuyó Crystal.- si¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Me vino a ver al hospital, pero la cosa se puso fea... Creo que quieren matar a nuestra hija.- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo furioso e indignado Freddy al escuchar esas palabras.- Bueno, todo iba bien con él, hasta que miró el apellido que había puesto a nuestra hija, la he llamado Diane...Diane Krueger.- ante eso Freddy alzó la vista sorprendido,- ¿ La has puesto mi apellido?- ella afirmó moviendo la cabeza sonriente.- Bueno me estoy desviando del tema.- volvió a empezar Fred.- el caso es que en el día del juicio nos sacarán de la cárcel y por la noche tú debes tener un equipaje preparado porque iremos a buscarte. El resto de asesinos se dispersaran por zonas lejos de Elm street, dejando la zona lo más libre de guardias posible, entonces entraré a buscarte.- Crystal le dijo su dirección y le advirtió de que entrase por su ventana, ella estaría en la habitación con el bebé y unas mochilas preparada para marcharse.

Los días pasaron y a Crystal la dieron el alta en el hospital, hasta que dos semanas después del nacimiento...

Crystal se levantó para preparar el desayuno, se puso su bata, y se agachó a la cuna de bebé que había en su cuarto para coger en brazos a Diane, que estaba vestida con un mono de bebé de color fucsia, que ella misma había comprado al salir del hospital, su madre se negaba a darle dinero por lo que uso sus ahorros y tiempo para aprender a tejer ropa y restaurar la suya de cuando era bebé. Crystal escuchó a su madre por detrás de ella.- Buenos días mamá.- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.- ¿Qué tienen de buenos con eso dentro de casa? - dijo en tono despectivo, Crystal se enfureció al oler el wisky barato del aliento de su madre, desde que volvió a casa con su hija, su madre había bebido cada vez más.- ESO, es mi hija, y estoy contenta de tenerla junto a mí.- su madre, Hanna, solo la devolvió una mirada de asco.- ¿Cómo puedes estar contenta de lo que te hicieron en una violación?- eso la enfureció más, Freddy no era estúpido y sabía que si la gente descubría que ella lo amaba se la complicaría mucho más la vida a Crystal, por lo que cuando se enteró del embarazo de Crystal la dijo que en caso de que le detuvieran nunca afirmara amarle, y el confesaría en su detención múltiples violaciones a Crystal y que en una de ellas se quedó embarazada no podía aguantarlo más.- Freddy me trató mejor que tú, y me alegra que él sea el padre.- inmediatamente Crystal recibió una bofetada en la mejilla derecha,- escúchame tú ahora,- dijo Hanna amenazante.- Me importanta una mierda lo que tú y ese pervertido hicisteis y si ella fue o no planificada, pero la gente nos está ofreciendo gran apoyo económico para el bebé, aunque lamentablemente no pienso dejar que veáis ni un puto centavo.

Hanna empujó a su hija al suelo y la propinó varias patadas en el estómago, sabiendo que nadie las vería, causándole un moratón bastante grande en la zona derecha de su estómago. Su madre se marchó dejándola en el suelo.

Tras unos minutos tumbada y malherida, Crystal pudo levantarse y coger al bebé en brazos de nuevo para intentar apaciguar sus llantos.- Tranquila chiquitita, ya se ha ido, no te preocupes por mí. Será mejor que te dé el desayuno en mi cuarto.-

Crystal subió a su habitación y dejó a Diane tumbada en su cama mientras ella se agachaba para coger de una mini nevera que tenía bajo su mesa un saco de gel azul frío para el moretón, cogió una cinta y la usó de sujeción de la bolsita en la zona magullada de su estómago.- Bueno, ahora vamos a darte de desayunar.- dijo sonriendo a su hija, que ya había dejado de llorar, pero que aún estaba un poco nerviosa. Se sentó en la cama, y arrullando a su hija en brazos se desabrochó los botones blancos de la camisa de su pijama, dejando su pecho derecho fuera y guió a su hija hasta conseguir amamantarla mientras notaba cómo se aferraba con sus pequeñas manos a su pecho hasta pasados unos és, la limpio los restos de leche con un pañuelo de papel y la sacó los gases para después dejarla en el colchón de su cama mientras se cambiaba y usaba maquillaje para tapar sus heridas.

El juicio empezó a las 11 de la mañana, Crystal, sentada en el estrado junto al juez, pudo ver a Fred sentado en la mesa de los acusados con las manos esposadas y sin su guante de cuchillas. Ella llevaba una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta negra del mismo color que sus pantalones y zapatos. - Demos comienzo al juicio.- ordenó el juez Alexander.- Creo la palabra al abogado militar, Joseph Fonseca, proceda a interrogar al acusado y a la víctima.- Joseph, se coló sus gafas negras que brillaban tanto como su pelo cubierto de gomina.- Srta. Crystal,¿ es cierto que usted acudió en determinada fecha al 1428 de Elm street, dónde por aquel entonces, Frederic Charles Krueger residía junto a sus compañeros slashers, con el único propósito de ganar dinero como asistente doméstica?- Si.- respondió calmada.- entonces está usted afirmando que desconocía que en realidad ese anuncio era falso, ya que el acusado y sus compañeros pretendían realmente aprovecharse de usted físicamente.- Entré allí únicamente como eso fue lo que hice, siempre me ocupé de las tareas domésticas, nunca se me pagó por servicios de sexuales.- dijo descolocando de posición acusadora del abogado.- Entonces ¿Cómo explica, que en el momento de su interrogatorio, Freddy afirmara haberla violado numerosas veces, saliendo de aquel encuentro un bebé, que, fue visto por el mismo coronel Jhon en la sala del hospital donde usted fue atendida tras el parto?- Crystal miró a Freddy sentado en el banquillo de los acusados con la cabeza baja.- Ha mentido para protegerme.- unos murmullos llenaron la sala.- Me dijo que si le acababan deteniendo el decir que tuve sexo voluntariamente con él me perjudicaría.- Entonces está usted afirmando que las relaciones sexuales que dieron fruto a su hija fueron consentidas.- repasó el abogado tratando de idear un plan para que el ejército saliera beneficiado. Mientras Fred la miraba sorprendido y preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir. Crystal miró a su madre y al coronel, pendientes de su respuesta,sabía que ambos se habían aliado mi madres recibiría una buena recompensa económica sí yo mentía haciendo que Freddy acabase en la cárcel. Pero estaba harta.- SI. - respondí satisfecha. La sala entera se llenó de asombro y el coronel empezó a mascullar ligeramente.- Señoría, me gustaría añadir, que tras despertarme en el hospital el coronel intentó persuadirme de ocultar el nombre del padre biológico de mi hija, y que al negarme a poner un nombre falso para el padre amenazó con perjudicar a mi , ¿tiene usted alguna prueba?- Calmada, Crystal cogió su móvil y reprodujo una grabación de esa mañana, en donde su madre la había amenazado y golpeado, había grabado absolutamente todo.- La verdad es que nunca me fié de mi madre, así que habilité un micrófono permanente en mi móvil, sin embargo debo decir que pretendía usarlo por las noches por el miedo de que hiciera algo a mi hija Diane. Señoría si ha Freddy se le acusa de violación o retención de menores he de decir que me quedé embarazada por error,pero que el sexo y mi larga estancia en la casa del 1428 de Elm street fueron voluntarios.- La gente se alborotó.- ¡ORDEN!ORDEN!- dijo el juez dando golpes con su mazo- en vista de la prueba auditiva y el testimonio que anula las acusaciones,declaró a Frederick Charles Krueger y a sus compañeros libres de todos los cargos. Además condeno a una indemnización económica a Hanna Smith, quien deberá pagar 15.000$ anuales a su hija durante veinte años por maltrato físico y psicológico. En cuanto a la partida de nacimiento, vayan mañana al ayuntamiento se lo arreglarán enseguida. Declaró terminada la sesión, y por tanto el juicio.- El juez golpeó con su mazo la mesa y se levantó.

La madre de Crystal se marchó furiosa y el coronel fue esposado para llevarlo a la prisión, en cuanto a Freddy, un oficial le liberó de sus esposas y le devolvió su guante. Crystal, feliz, corrió hacia Fred para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso.-Sabes, después de cambiar el apellido de Diane podríamos mirar la ventanilla de licencias de matrimonio.- dijo Freddy, pero Crystal se dió cuenta de algo.- ¡Dios mío Fred! Diane está en casa y mi madre se ha marchado hacia allí.- Vale, a la mierda el plan de escape.- dijo Freddy- hay que llegar a casa antes que ella.


	5. conflicto final

El coche de Hanna no estaba en el aparcamiento, debió de marcharse a toda velocidad. Nunca llegarían antes que ella, pero no lo pensaron dos veces, Crystal y Freddy echaron a correr en dirección a Elm street.

Unos minutos después Hanna llegó a la casa y salió del coche furiosa, su hija la había traicionado y la había arruinado la vida. Pero no iba a marcharse sin vengarse por ello, así que entró en casa.

Apenas unos minutos después Freddy llegó a la casa con Crystal subida a su espalda.- Rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Crystal rebuscado en su bolsillo las llaves, es entonces cuando vio a su madre riéndose al otro extremo de la ventana, con una botella de vodka en la mano y las llaves de Crystal en la otra.- NOOOO, Fred, ella tiene mis llaves, va al cuarto de Diane.- Freddy se agachó en la puerta y empezó a forzarla metiendo una de sus garras en la cerradura.- a la mierda.- Dijo Freddy dando una patada y derribando la puerta. Crystal subió las escaleras junto a él, viendo a su madre a punto de entrar en su cuarto.- No mamá, por favor.- lloró desesperada.- no lo hagas la quiero mucho.- Freddy empezó a notar un olor familiar, algo que recordaba desde que se convirtió en un demonio, gasolina. Vio como Hanna se dió la vuelta y lanzó una cerilla que había encendido contra la puerta, que ardió con gran rapidez. Crystal se lanzó contra su madre y empezó a pelear con ella, acabando con su vida al lanzarla por encima de la barandilla de las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación se desplomó por el incendio y Crystal entró, el humo apenas la dejaba ver, pero no daría vuelta atrás, vio a su hija en su cama, al lado derecho de la habitación, pasando por las llamas cogió a su hija, que estaba llorando nerviosa, y aprovechó a coger la bolsa de equipaje que había junto a ella antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, quemándose levemente el pie izquierdo.

Tras salir de la casa los bomberos no tardaron en llegar.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Freddy a Crystal mientras arrullaba a Diane en sus brazos.- si, pero me gustaría ver si Diane está sana.- Escucharon las sirenas de los bomberos y los equipos médicos, Freddy la soltó y dejó que Crystal se acercara a la ambulancia con su hija en los brazos.

En el hospital, los médicos no vieron ningún problema en la niña, aunque la hicieron un lavado de estómago y una inspección general, concluyendo que no había sufrido dañ padres se pasaron la noche en la sala de espera de hospital, hasta que a la mañana siguiente Crystal se despertó.- ¿No has dormido?- le preguntó a Freddy.- realmente no lo necesito, ventajas de mis poderes. Decidí quedarme despierto por si venía algún médico a decirnos algo.- ¿Sr. y Sra. Krueger?- preguntó la misma enfermera que atendió a Crystal se acercaron rápidamente.- su hija está bien, sus pulmones responden bien y no parece haber sufrido una intoxicación por humo o quemaduras, ha tenido embargo nos la quedaremos un par de días en observación.- Está bien.- dijo Crystal cogiendo a Fred de la mano. La enfermera se marchó, dejándoles a solas.- Sabes, el bebé ahora está bien, y tú madre ya no está, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo que el bebé esté aquí.- ¡Cómo puedes pensar en sexo ahora!- ¡No! Me refería a buscar un hogar, tu casa se ha quemado, y no tenemos ningún lugar para vivir.- ¿Me dejarías darte una idea?...

Esa misma tarde ambos firmaron su licencia de matrimonio en el ayuntamiento.

(7 años después)

Crystal y Freddy vivían en el 1428 de Elm street, había quedado bastante bien después de las reformas que hicieron, entre ellas, adaptar un cuarto para la pequeña, que tuvo que ser modificado según iba creciendo.

Esa mañana Freddy acababa de llegar de las calderas, dónde hacía negocios con los demás slashers y otros monstruos a cambio de dinero, viendo a Crystal junto a su hija, a punto de desayunar.- ¡Papá! - dijo Diane al ver a su la quería mucho, observó durante un tiempo sus ojos, tal vez fuese por los poderes que había heredado de él, pero desde que Diane empezó a usar su magia uno de sus ojos se había transformado de un azul cristalino a un dorado brillante, además de que al transformarse en demonio la piel se la volvía gris, como si estuviera hecha de cenizas y su pelo se había vuelto negro.- Recuerda lo que la prometiste.- dijo Crystal a su marido.- Es verdad papi, me tienes que enseñar a viajar en el mundo de los sueños y enseñarme cómo usar mis poderes nocturnos.- Freddy abrazó a su hija, que llevaba un vestido azul y el pelo recogido en una coleta con un lazo blanco.- Está haré.- Oh y mamá tenía que decirte una cosa.- Freddy miró a su mujer.- Es verdad, bueno Freddy, a lo mejor tienes que subir a desván y usar ese otro cuarto vacío del pasillo para volver a poner la cuna de Diane. - ¿Quieres decir que...- ella afirmó sonriente.- El médico me ha dicho que será una niña.


End file.
